


The Basketball which Akashi Plays?!

by Saxzer



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaMido bromance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, JFC, Teikou Era, WTF, frick frack, gdi what in the hades have i written?, gen - Freeform, idk - Freeform, im sorry, that is so original, there's no pairings, this is a trash fic, trash plot, what a title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxzer/pseuds/Saxzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am too shitty and trash to come up with the summary. </p><p>Basically Akashi is the main character and Kuroko was the supposedly vice-captain-turned-to-captain of Teikou Basketball Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Basketball which Akashi Plays?!

**Author's Note:**

> Here!! Take this!! Take this prompt and get out of my head already!!  
> Read at your own risk. I wish to make a pairing of this but sadly none. Only a strong AkaMido bromance. It’s even mild and small mentions of it. IDK what the hell did I just do because I am a worthless trash. This was supposed to be an AkaKuro tbfh but yeah…. Hands isn’t cooperating with me.  
> Kuroko would be the only OOC because I can’t comprehend on what I wanted to do with my precious child. //hugs kuroko  
> My child is too precious to be an oreko or a bokuko or yeah… This is trash to be honest. I don’t even know why the frick frack did I made this. You can flag me hates later I will accept it. This prompt was a tweet I made ago from twitter that it got like a lot of retweets and since I am stucked to the knb phase still because season 3. Akashi and Kuroko..my otps ajskdhasjkdhasjkhdajk… anyway what?!  
> Reviews are slightly appreciated and thank you for the upcoming faves for this story and follows.

****

 Teikou Middle School Basketball Club. With the club members of over one hundred and with a motto of “Ever-Victorious” Teiko has been the reigning champion of Basketball for over three years. And now… This time, the Basketball club will encounter five prodigies in the field. The six individuals who will change the Teikou’s Basketball Club into a **_“Miracle”._**

 

It was the first day of Akashi Seijuurou in Teikou Middle School. A school wherein he purposely had chosen for himself. Having good reputation on both Academics and Sports, this is not why Akashi had enrolled. This was because of Basketball. The passion that he shared when his mother was still alive. The only freedom that he got being the son of Akashi Masaomi, Prime owner of the Akashi Conglomerate group of companies. The only son that will inherit the family business. He was forced obey his father’s wishes; being perfect, good with everything and anything that his father wanted him. There was no time for him to be all “having fun” except for the warmth of Akashi Shiori. Seijuurou had abandoned all hope and made a deal with his father that he will do whatever he desires so long as he do not interfere on where would he go for his education. Masaomi, then, agreed so long as that school has a good reputation when it comes to Academics. The rest are all up to Seijuurou and he was grateful that the older Akashi had respected his wishes.

And there he was. At the gates of the Teikou Middle School. The place where he can only calls his “safe heaven” and the place where he will carved good memories from the past of the Akashi Estate.

Even though he is somewhat a rich kid, he still wishes to be a normal student, where he goes to school normally and without everyone staring at him because there’s a luxurious car parked at the front of the school.

Inside, a load of students are cramming up on the biggest bulletin board. Squeezing himself on the sea of people and made it to the front. Akashi quickly searches for his name and what classes is he going to attend to.

“You’re in class 1-A.” said the voice. Akashi looked behind him to know the owner. The person behind him was tall. Taller than him and felt intimidated. He was wearing the same white blazer and blue blouse like the other. The only difference was his hands. His right hand have been perfectly covered up by bandages and was carrying a very unusual accessory. A pink hairbrush, he thinks and but nevertheless it was rude of him to ask the person. Wait… He knows this person.

“Shintarou. I see you’ve chosen Teikou as well.” Akashi praised, looking at the face of the green-haired childhood friend. The only friend that was allowed by his father to come near him because of the person’s parents were the Akashi family doctor.

“Their academics were practically high and I also heard about their basketball club. I supposed the same goes for you as well, Akashi.” Adjusting the square-rimmed of his glasses. The redhead grins. Midorima Shintarou informs that he and Akashi were in the same class. The two then walked towards the classroom of 1-A, and thus begin of their studies.

It was the end of the first half and Midorima and Akashi decided to have a little **_shogi_** match. In the nearest empty classroom. No one would mind since they still have– like– thirty minutes to spare. The green-haired simply had to set-up the entire shogi board since Akashi isn’t in his forte to do such things. Even if he was the one to suggest they play. In the table, the wooden square box that they had borrowed from the club’s ( ** _shogi_** ) putting each triangular pieces placed on the respective tile. When the green-haired finished setting up the game, he called Akashi to take the other side of the board. The game started with Akashi doing the first move.

 

While the two were busy with their respective moves, a group of students, males, were hurrying towards the hallway. Whispering something as they walked past by Midorima and Akashi.

 

“Are you going to join the basketball club?”

“Of course! Our school have been crowned champions for the past five years!”

“But I heard the training was hell.”

“Are you chickening out?!”

“No way!! Also have you heard the rumours about the “Ghost of the first string gym?”

“What the hell is that?!”

“They said that every night you’ll hear a squeak of basketball shoes running around and a ball bouncing but when you look at the place, there’s no one there.”

“Jeez!! Don’t scare me like that!!”

“But it’s true though! Anyway our basketball have the weirdest vice-captain. Although he is from the first string, no one has ever saw him go to practice or what does he even look like. Nijimura-san was the only one who can speak to him. The rest of the members haven’t seen a glimpse of the vice-captain.”

“Maybe he’s the ghost?”

“Don’t be absurd!”

The voices were getting muffled and muffled. It was Midorima’s turn to make move. Again, adjusting the rim of his glasses he muttered a “ridiculous” when the students have passed by. Saying that some ghost is haunting in the first string gym was as ridiculous as it is. The green-haired, moving his pawns right beside the forces of Akashis. Intimidating the redhead to move but in his head, he was thinking that finally you’re going to taste defeat. And that was pretty sure that will never if he’s battling with Akashi. The redhead grinned as the position he was, intimidated– yes– but he just wouldn’t fall for that trick and moved his other piece. Midorima was baffled about what Akashi had did but he should not be alarmed. He was a little bit surprised about what has happening on their match yet at the same time he was expecting something like this would happen.

 He was battling Akashi Seijuurou for crying out loud.

“I made a quick research on Teikou’s Basketball Club and it was, indeed, rather strange. Despite that being champions for many years. The rumour about the vice-captain was in fact quite a mystery.

“All of the members, the first strings to be exact, which I’ve heard from one of the _senpais._ All of them are doing their usual practices when the captain, Nijimura Shuzo informed about the new training regime. He said that it will improve the first string’s capability to withstand the exhaustion from training and he announced that the vice-captain was the one who proposed the idea. It was still a mystery on why on earth does the vice-captain, who doesn’t show up in the practices but is still a regular of the team.”

“That is quite a mouthful of information you have acquired, Shintarou but…” with the flow of the game, Akashi had eaten one of the green-haired’s pawn. “Ugh…” was the only word that left Midorima’s mouth. He looked at the redhead with intensifying eyes. The game has just started to get more interesting. Akashi nodded returning his focus of the game but somehow a shade of a teal colour had catches his eyes. He looked at the hallway windows to see if someone had walked by. No one. Was it just an illusion?

 

 

\------xxxxxxx--------

 

The following days went by and Akashi had managed to gain the trust of every teacher for being ‘Mr. Perfect Role Mole Student’. With being the best when it comes to Academics, Akashi has never failed to amaze the whole Teacher committee with his perfect attendance, perfect grades and perfect recitations. Akashi Seijuurou was the embodiment of _“Perfect”._ Even the entire student population, the girls to be exact, have already known the redhead’s contribution at Teikou thus having the title of “Emperor”.

It was already the time for the Teikou’s club festival. And who wouldn’t miss this? Of course Akashi wouldn’t. Also Midorima. Both of them agreed to meet at the locker room. With the green-haired holding a bunny rabbit stuffed toy. Saying that it was his lucky item for today. The two decided to go towards the booth of the club that they are going to join.

Teikou Middle School Basketball Club.

“Excuse me,” says Midorima approaching the Basketball Club table, with Akashi behind him. “We would like to join the Basketball Club, nanodayo.” The person in the table was startled, and also he was kinda ridiculed by the way the green-haired guy finishes his sentence. Nanodayo? Shooking his head, he then gave the two the forms that they need to fill-up. Midorima was the first one to finish his form, followed by Akashi. The one who was in charge with the new recruits; Nakamura Yatori ushered the two to follow him towards the gymnasium.

The place was big and spacious. There was a big net diving the whole court into a half one. The other court were the members practicing. They were really serious into the sport, Akashi thought. The other half where stands a raven-haired man wearing a black shirt and the school’s jersey shorts. His eyes were a majestic shade of grey, complimenting his hair color.

“All right listen up, you people! Welcome to Teikou’s Basketball Club and I’m the captain of the team. Nijimura Shuzo. Just a quick reminder to everyone. We do not accept failure here. If you have issues about health and lack the stamina to overcome the training then I suggest you go back now and find a more suitable club for you to join.

“I don’t like easy-going members. The motto of our club is; “Ever-Victorious”. We only accept people who has talent and has the undying love towards basketball. Am I making myself clear to all of you?!”

A unison of “Yes!!” can be heard. That Nijimura-senpai have gained the trust of the members.

“Good! Now all of the freshmen. There would be a test for you on which string are you going to join. We have three strings in the club. The first string are the ones who have been chosen to be part of the regular team. Of course their training regime were two times exhausting and tiring so be prepared. The second and third string are for blooming players. If you guys have improved on your skills the coach saw your determination then we will gladly welcome you to the first string and now… Momoi-san…” he says. Later a pink-haired woman appeared at the gym. She was a petite woman with chest so…big. Midorima glasses were about to have some crack.

Nijumura-san introduced the petite pink woman in front of the new recruits. Momoi Satsuki the club’s manager. It wasn’t really strange that a male sports club such as basketball to have a female member as their manager. He informed the members that she will be watching and conducting each of them their capabilities and will assign on what string will they end up too.

For Nijimura and the coach, giving their utmost trust to Momoi was also beyond on what Midorima’s expectations. Or it’s just that he have just missed gathering more information on the club. He will never know and he despises getting embarrassed, especially in front of Akashi more or less.

 The test was hell. The incoming members were up against second string members. They were strong. Akashi doubt but the determination of him wanting to join the basketball club was more fearsome. He and Midorima had to team up with each other, gaining the upper hand of the game. The other member in the half court were amazed at the both them. With skills that can match up the former regulars, even Momoi had trouble seeing their gameplay. When the test are finished, Nijimura had ordered everyone to line up as they announced the standings of the newcomers. Half of the members have been assigned at the second and third string. Only five amazing players have managed to overcome the captain’s expectations.

“Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi and also….

“Akashi Seijuurou. Congratulations to the five of you. For showing your outstanding skills above the others despite being freshmens. You’ll be assigned to the first string starting tomorrow.” the redhead was confident about his display of talent. There was no way that he wasn’t going to be a part of the first string members.

The five of them were really different in Every. Single. Way.

Aomine Daiki was a tanned player with both deep navy blue hair color and eyes. He was a little bit bulky for his age but he emits an egotistical aura around him. From the way he play and those forms. How do all of his shots goes in despite that formless and unethical basketball style? The same with the trigger-happy blonde, Kise Ryouta. Even though he says that basketball was just a way to fight boredom, he was good. The lazy and snack deprived purple guy Murasakibara Atsushi was even more formidable and way too scary. His incredible height and wingspan for a middle school student was crazy.

 

\-------xxxxxxx-------

All of them were the only left in the gymnasium simply because the captain ordered them. Patiently waiting for the Nijimura to come out. Doing individual doings. Atsushi was trying to open up his new pack of snacks but couldn’t. “Ah... Aka-chin, could you please open this for me?”

“Aka-chin?” the redhead asked. “Well calling you Akashi is too long plus Aka-chin is cute. Don’t you you think, Mido-chin?” it was Midorima’s turn to be called by such a nickname. His face flushed, and told the purple giant to refrain him from calling such names. Atsushi whined asking the blonde the same question. Kise helped the purple giant, opening the pack in one tear. He thanked Kise, offering if he wanted to grab a bite. 

“Don’t mind if I do-ssu~” he says fishing food from the packet. Aomine grabbed one too even though Atsushi didn’t invite him. Munching the food, “Is Nijimura still not here yet. And what’s with the diary, Midorima?”

“It’s my lucky item for today. Cancers ranked second to the last place. I have to have my lucky item if I want to prevent bad luck away.” Midorima says. The tanned player laughed. Who knew that there was someone who believes in fortune predicting the future? He ignored Aomine and patiently waiting for the captain to come out. All five of them were getting past their limits when someone spoke. It was a voice that they haven’t heard from before.

“I guess everyone is here already,” said the voice. Aomine was the first one to snap. His entire body was shivering, muttering something, praying I guess? That “there’s no ghost” or “I’m just alone and I didn’t hear anything”

The five of them were trying to locate on where was voice was louder when someone. Popped out of nowhere came to the center. All of them were staring at the figure, no a student. He was wearing the same Teikou uniform that anyone has so he was already cleared on the ghost subjection. His hair was teal, the colour of the calm sky you see on the morning days and cool aquamarine orbs. He was holding a book in his hands burying his mind on the words and pages of the little literary piece that was taking his time. It took time before he took his attention to the five of the new first strings.

“W-who the hell are you?! Are you a damn ghost?” Aomine shouted pointing at the teal-head like he wasn’t still buying on that popping out of nowhere act and saying that he wasn’t a ghost. “If I am indeed a ghost that Aomine-kun was saying then you shouldn’t be seeing me or I wouldn’t touching the ground nor my entire being is supposed to be translucent. Don’t you think so Akashi-kun?” he says, facing the Akashi. He was amazed that the person has known his name but something about the teal-colored man giving him a feel that he have seen him somewhere before. When–

**_Akashi nodded returning his focus of the game but somehow a shade of a teal colour had catches his eyes. He looked at the hallway windows to see if someone had walked by. No one. Was it just an illusion?_ **

****

“You’re the one whom I’ve seen before. In the hallway.” Akashi spoke. The teal-head nodded saying that he was correct. And also, he said that all five of them wasn’t coincidentally happened to be here. In fact, there was chosen to be here. All of them were confused. He was the one who asked Nijimura to let the five of them to ‘wait’ for him even that will never going to happen any minute. Kise was curious and it was rude not to know the perpetrator’s name.

“Ah yes… That would be rude of me. I’m Teikou’s vice-captain. Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you all.”

“Kuroko….”

“Tetsuya…”

“Teikou’s…”

“Basketball Club…”

“Vice-captain?!”

 

The teal-head which name have been revealed as Kuroko Tetsuya says that it was his decision for the five of them are been granted the ability of joining the first string members. Kuroko’s explanation was too confusing that the five of them couldn’t comprehend anything that had just revealed to them. Midorima demanded Kuroko to explain it in a more elaborate and precise way. The said man heaved a heavy sigh saying that it was really a simple explanation.

“In others words… I’ve gathered you all here today because I’ve seen potential of your playing skills. I’ve all of your plays at the test. I was there. Only to observed. I gave the call to Nijimura-senpai that I would meet you guys. Plus…” he walked towards the ball rack, taking a ball with him.

“All five of you are the perfect subjects to perfect my way of basketball.” With a smile formed on his face.

“So we’re all just guinea pigs for your basketball play?” Akashi asked. Kuroko nodded, he wasn’t forcing the five of them to be his test subjects for his basketball play but still… he would be indebted to them if they ever agreed. He was asking nicely with no malicious intent. The redhead grinned and accepted Kuroko’s offer. If his talents would enhance then being a guinea pig wouldn’t bad at all. Kuroko’s eyes sparkle. Even an expressionless face such as his, he can pull off a vibe that he was really grateful for Akashi.

“I don’t care whether I would be a test subject or whatever the hell you want to do as long as I can play basketball then that’s already enough for me.” Scratching the top of his head, Aomine then smiled. Kise said the same as well that he wants to know on how long will he ever enjoys basketball. Atsushi, the purple giant muttered that “If Aka-chin, Mido-chin, Ki-chin and Mine-chin agrees then I’m in as well. So long as you give me snacks. I’ll be in your care Kuro-chin.”

“I didn’t join the basketball club just to be someone’s plaything but if the outcome of this experiment would be a success and all of us would improve then I see no point of arguing.” Midorima finished. Still holding the diary on his hand.

The five of them agreed. Each of them were determined to be of use to Kuroko’s basketball play.

“Then all five of you will be the light. If the light shined more, the shadow will be freely to move. I am going to your shadow. You will be the Japan’s no. 1 Basketball Team.

We will outshine every one that will gets in our way. The Miracles of this Generation…

From now on, you five will called ‘The Generation of Miracles’”.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s a wrap!!! Jesus this is so long!!!! First of all I am not going to make this into a multi-chapter. This would only be a one shot stand-alone fic. Have mercy on me! I still have to write Checkmate! And the story is getting good. I want to finish that story first but since I have time and my idea for the third chapter is nowhere to found, I squeezed this in. I hope you like. 
> 
> I WILL NOT MAKE A MULTICHAPTER OUT OF THIS. THIS IS TRASH AND IDK WHAT TO DO WITH THIS. I JUST WANTED THIS PROMPT TO GET OUT OF MY MIND SO I CAN START WITH CHAPTER 3 ALREADY.  
> Your suggestions are welcome to be honest. If you want to make a fic out of this prompt then be my guest. You can pm and we can talk about that. Lol.  
> Happy Reading and still…. Happy Birthday Mayuzumi Chihiro!!!  
> Is this supposed to be a birthday fic for Mayuzumi? NAHHH!! NO WAY!! I WANT TO BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE FOR HIS BIRTHDAY.


End file.
